smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Stone
Victor Stone (aka Cyborg) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Victor's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change, such as sometimes joining Young Justice or the Titans. Powers and Abilities Thanks to being rebuilt with cybernetic parts, Victor has enhanced strength, durability, senses, and the ability to hack into anything he chooses. He also can convert his arm into a proton canon. Weaknesses Thanks to his cybernetic enhancements, Victor is hackable. History Conner Kent Justice One year after the mess with Apokolips, Cyborg was with Tess, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter at Watchtower when a recovered Slade Wilson arrived. He then used stunners to knock Cyborg out with the others. Cyborg was then saved by a group of young heroes made up of Superboy, Speedy, Zan, and Janya. Starcrossed Part 1 When Hro Talak invaded Earth with a small army of Thanagarians, Cyborg joined the rest of the League and Young Justice at the Watchtower to work out a plan to stop him. Starcrossed Part 2 When Conner changed into his new hero identity of Scion, Cyborg told Scion not to act like it's the nineties. Cyborg then arrived at the Watchtower space station via the Javelin with Impulse, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter. His job was to override security protocols as Cyborg immediately got to work. Afterwards, Cyborg headed to an escape pod set to take them to the Javelin as Green Arrow ejected the pod without him in it to pilot it to the station himself. Luckily, he was saved by Superman just before the station crashed into Talak's ship. Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax While investigating a villain from the future vandalizing the Brownstone, Cyborg wondered why he'd want to scare them with Alex assuming that it was to lure them into a false sense of security. When the villain, Pax, held Superman and Stargirl captive, Cyborg arrived to help with Impulse, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Supergirl, Aquaman, Zatanna, Mera, Booster Gold, and Blue Beetle. Cyborg then used his proton canon to aid in an energy attack that Pax took. He then led a charge with Aquaman that Pax evaded before Superman sent him to the Phantom Zone. Metropolis =Joker = Cyborg was at Watchtower when Batman revealed his identity to the team. As such, Batman mentioned his real identity of Victor Stone to reveal to Impulse that he already knew theirs. He then helped the League with Joker's bomb threat by virtue of being there at the time. However, when Joker led them on a wild goose-chase, he ended up captured and was rescued by Supergirl, Nightwing, and a revived Davis Bloome shortly before Joker was stopped. =Demon = When the League went to confront Ra's about working for Omega City, Cyborg arrived with the rest of the League as he greets Ra's before activating his proton canon in an attempt to kill him as Ra's dodges the blast. Cyborg is then reprimanded by Superman as he remains out of the discussions until Batman convinces Ra's to leave. =Brainiac = When the League tracked Brainiac to the Metropolis Power Plant, Cyborg was looking around when a Brainiac drone arrived and hacked into Cyborg's systems. When Flash arrived and stopped the drone, Cyborg's systems were infected, and he unwillingly fought Flash before he sped through Cyborg, removing his Brainiac infection as Cyborg confirmed he was alright now. He fought the drones until Brainiac 5 sacrificed himself to banish Brainiac to the Phantom Zone and attended his funeral. =Redemption = Cyborg went with the rest of the Justice League to help Earth-2's League against the Crime Syndicate. Afterwards, when they returned home, Cyborg isn't sure how to get home. Smallville: Swann Justice One year after his escape, Victor and Katherine broke up. Depressed and ready to give up, he was living on the streets when he met Oliver Queen. Oliver offered him food and shelter and, according to Victor, gave him "a reason to go on." Oliver recruited Victor for his fledgling hero team. Victor's technology was upgraded by Queen Industries so he could hack into schematics and security data. He has chosen the codename Cyborg for the team. Clark met Victor again while the team prepared for their first mission. After they successfully destroyed the Level 33.1 laboratory at the Ridge Facility, the team left Metropolis to travel around the globe and bring other 33.1 laboratories down. Odyssey Three months after Clark and Lex went missing, Cyborg went with Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Black Canary to investigate. With Cyborg retrieving the Crystal of Knowledge while the others investigated the disappearances. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Justice One year after his escape, Victor and Katherine broke up. Depressed and ready to give up, he was living on the streets when he met Oliver Queen. Oliver offered him food and shelter and, according to Victor, gave him "a reason to go on." Oliver recruited Victor for his fledgling hero team. Victor's technology was upgraded by Queen Industries so he could hack into schematics and security data. He has chosen the codename Cyborg for the team. Clark met Victor again while the team prepared for their first mission. After they successfully destroyed the Level 33.1 laboratory at the Ridge Facility, the team left Metropolis to travel around the globe and bring other 33.1 laboratories down. Odyssey Three months after Clark and Lex went missing, Cyborg went with Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Black Canary to investigate. With Cyborg retrieving the Crystal of Knowledge while the others investigated the disappearances. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 8 Category:Conner Kent Part 12 Category:Conner Kent Part 24 Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Metropolis Part 5 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 6 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 11 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 19 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 13 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 21 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Stones Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5' Category:5'7"